


Merlin's Sacrifice

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up with an infatuation with Merlin. What has happened? Who did it? and how does Merlin fix it? What sort of sacrifice does Merlin give?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from fanfiction.net

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers to wake him on what started out as a normal morning. Normally Guinevere would do it since they shared a bed after their marriage, but she had contracted influenza and was staying away from Arthur so he would not catch it. It would not do to have both the king and queen ill.

"Sire," Merlin said, shaking Arthur. "Its time to wake up."

Arthur opened his eyes to look at Merlin. At first, he wore his usual 'how dare you wake me, leave the room before I kill you with my bare hands' expression, but when he caught sight of Merlin, it changed. He now wore a very odd expression.

"Good morning, Merlin," he said with a wink.

Merlin stopped in his tracks. The tone of Arthur's voice was strange enough, that wink had been over the line. "Sire, are you all right?"

"I certainly am, Merlin. I'm always all right when you are here."

"I see. I'll just go and fetch your breakfast. You get dressed while I'm gone."

He headed for the door and Arthur called, "No! Don't leave!"

"You want breakfast don't you?" Merlin asked.

"Certainly. How about I have you for breakfast? Come closer, Merlin."

"I don't think I will," Merlin managed to say. He slowly backed toward the door. Arthur made to get up but Merlin bolted, locked the door with magic and ran to find Gaius. He burst into the physician's chambers and Gaius dropped a test tube, startled by the noise. It shattered on the floor.

"Merlin! Shouldn't you be getting Arthur his breakfast?"

"Trust me, I almost was."

"What?" asked Gaius, confused.

"He said he wanted me for breakfast. Not in a threatening way. It was more sexual sounding."

"Are you sure? He is married you know."

"Really, Gaius? I had no idea. But yes, I'm sure. He said 'good morning' very sweetly, in a very un-Arthur-ish way and he winked at me."

"Oh dear. That does sound odd. I will check on him. You better get him real breakfast and proceed with caution."

When Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers with a tray of food, Arthur was no where to be found. Merlin sat the tray down on the table and called out, "Arthur?" There was no response. Merlin walked across the room. He was near the dressing screen when it happened.

Arthur jumped out and attacked him. Merlin tried to fight him off, but Arthur was much stronger than he was. After a few moments of wrestling, Arthur managed to get Merlin to the bed. He shoved Merlin down and jumped on top of him. Straddling him to prevent him from escaping, he spoke,

"Merlin, you have no idea how long I have wanted you. Finally, you're all mine." Merlin's eyes widened and he struggled trying to escape. "There is no escape, Merlin. You know you want this as much as I."

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Merlin. Merlin took this chance, he silently cast a sleeping spell on Arthur. He fell asleep immediately and Merlin shoved him off. He took off once again to find Gaius.

He found Gaius leaving his chambers. "Gaius! Arthur- he just attacked me. He wrestled me to his bed and jumped on top of me, I couldn't escape. He told me he wanted me and then he tried to kiss me."

"Oh my. I think he may be under some sort of spell. but I can't be certain until I examine him. I think its best not to tell the queen just yet. How did you escape, Merlin?"

"A sleeping spell. He is out like a light right now."

After examining the sleeping Arthur, Gaius turned to Merlin. "I was right. He's under a spell. You can see it in his eyes. Who would do such a thing?"

"Morgana," Merlin said, simply.

"Possibly. But why?"

"To make Arthur cheat on Gwen so she would get angry. That is the only logical explanation."

"I want you to go, Merlin, but wake him up as you leave the room. I want to talk to him."

Merlin left the room, waking Arthur as he left.

"Gaius! What brings you here?"

"Merlin said there was something wrong with you, Sire. He sent me to check on you."

"Merlin," Arthur repeated, smiling. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, my lord."

Disappointment was clearly written on Arthur's face. "I guess I'll have to find him. Please excuse me, Gaius."

Arthur pounced from the room like a hyperactive child and Gaius called, "But, Sire! You haven't eaten your breakfast!"

Merlin spent the day being stealthy. In addition to his usual duties, Merlin had to dodge Arthur as well. He returned to Gaius' chambers and Gaius had told him Arthur was looking for him with that 'hungry' look in his eyes.

Merlin spent that night searching for something in his spell book. He sent another servant to attend to Arthur that night so he wouldn't have to face him again. He wanted to wait and see if it would wear off the next morning. After finidng nothing, he passed the task on to Gaius.

When Merlin sneaked in to wake Arthur up the following morning, he found him already awake, sitting in bed waiting.

"There you are, Merlin! Where on earth did you disappear to yesterday? I might have to put you in the stocks for that!"

Merlin sighed. Back to normal then! he thought.

"As long as the stocks are in here," Arthur smirked. "So we can have some alone time."

Merlin, who had turned to open the drapes, froze. He quickly turned and was about to dash for the door when he noticed Arthur was blocking his way. Not only that, but he was standing there, naked.

Merlin averted his eyes and said, "Sire, you are under a spell. You don't love me, you're married! To Guinevere!"

"Well, of course I'm married. Only because it was expected of me. Sure, I loved Guinevere, but I have always loved you more!"

"That is a lie and you know it!" Merlin slowly backed up to the small servant's chamber door and escaped.

He hid in an alcove in the corridor and heard Arthur run by yelling, "Merlin!" After that, he paid a visit to his queen.

Merlin knocked on the door and entered when Gwen said so.

"Merlin!" she said, she sounded much better.

"Gwen," he smiled. "Can I hide in here for a while and talk with you?"

"Sure. But hide from who?"

"Arthur. He is under a spell."

"What kind of spell and how do you know?"

"Definitely some sort of love spell. I know because he tried to kiss me then he wrestled me into his bed." Gwen gasped. "Don't be mad at him, all right? He can't help it!"

"Okay, I won't be." She smiled.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think I will be better by tonight or tomorrow, so maybe I can be of some help. Are you looking for something to fix it?"

"Gaius is. I'm sure he will find something. It might take a while though." During the moment of silence, he heard a call of "Merlin!" from down the corridor. "I am not here!" He dove under Gwen's bed.

The door opened a second later and Arthur wandered in. He gave Gwen an indifferent look and asked, "have you seen Merlin?"

"Not today," Gwen told him. He just turned and left the room without another word, disappointment written all over his face. "Love you too!" she called sarcastically.

"I'm hoping it wears off," Merlin said climbing out from under the bed.

"Maybe it will. I guess we will see, please be careful Merlin. Don't let him hurt you," Gwen said looking sympathetic.

"I'd like to see him try," he responded. Gwen laughed.

"Maybe get a bodyguard, Merlin. Gwaine, perhaps."

"That is a good idea. I'll see him in the morning if Arthur isn't back to normal."

Merlin managed to avoid Arthur for the rest of the day by sneaking back to Gaius' chambers and getting a list of herbs to go get in the forest. Gaius was still searching for a solution to the problem.

That night, Merlin was asleep in his own bed when he felt something beside him. He woke up and strained to see in the dark, his eyes finally adjusted to the light. A half-naked Arthur had climbed into his small bed right beside him.

"GAIUS!" Merlin yelled. Arthur took his momentary distraction at calling Gaius to kiss him. Arthur was holding him down and preventing him from moving during the whole process and that is how Gaius found them.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed, bounding into the room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like Gaius? Kissing the love of my life. Please leave us."Gaius did not know what to do. He needed to help Merlin but he didn't know what Arthur would do if he disobeyed a direct order.

"Oh, Sire, I know something that might help. A little potion to give you a... um boost, if you will."

"Really? Merlin and I would really find that useful. Right, Merlin?" He didn't wait for a response before he was kissing Arthur again.

Merlin mumbled something. Gaius had left the room and returned with a small vial.

"Here, Sire. This should be enough to last for a few hours. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Thank you, Gaius! I knew you would be supportive of Merlin and I." He drained the vial in one sip. The effect was instantaneous. He slipped into unconsciousness and fell off of Merlin's bed, into the floor."Merlin, are you all right?"Gaius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to go see Gwaine, right now."

Merlin left Gaius' chambers and headed for the wing where the knights lived. He approached Gwaine's door and found it locked. Instead of knocking, he magicked it open and slipped inside.

"Gwaine," he said shaking the other man.

"M-Merlin?" he murmured sleepily.

"Yes. Wake up, its important."

"Must be. You know not to wake me up in the middle of the night unless its an emergency."

"Well, I would definitely call Arthur slipping into your bed, kissing you, and attempting other things is definitely an emergency. Wouldn't you?"

"The princess did what?"

"He's under a spell. Some sort of love spell and he's fallen in love with me. Gaius is looking for a solution, but since Arthur keeps attacking me, Gwen suggested I get a bodyguard."

"Anything for my best friend, Merlin."

"Thank you, Gwaine! Could you please help me by getting Arthur out of my room? And please tell no one else. You know how some people are, they may blame me and try to talk Arthur into executing me after this is over. I know he wouldn't but still I don't want him to listen to that nonsense."

"After this is over, we should really talk Arthur into letting you train with the knights. You need to build some muscle, Merlin. If you did, you wouldn't need me to protect you from a princess!"

"Yes, thank you for that suggestion Gwaine."

Gwaine got out of bed and followed Merlin back to his room. Gaius was in the middle of fixing another sleeping draught when Merlin returned.

"What are you doing that for, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, I want you to carry a sleeping draught around until we get this sorted out. If Arthur corners you, just try to get him to drink it."

"Gwaine, he's in the floor in my room," Merlin said. Once Gwaine went in to his room, Merlin lowered his voice and said, "But I can do that with magic."

"Too risky. Someone might see you. This is for you to use if someone else is around. Not to mention, Arthur might remember anything you do afterward."

"Point taken." Gwaine walked out with Arthur thrown over his shoulder. "I'll get the doors for you on the way, Gwaine."

After they made it to Arthur's chambers and Gwaine threw him on the bed, Gwaine said, "I'll meet you in Gaius chambers around dawn. Luckily I didn't make it to the tavern last night and it doesn't look like I'll be making it there anytime soon either."

"Sorry, Gwaine, but thanks for helping me out."

"Not a problem, Merlin," Gwaine told him as they walked out into the corridor. "What're friends for?"

True to his word, Gwaine arrived in Gaius' chambers the next morning as sun was beginnning to rise. Merlin went to the kitchen and got Arthur's breakfast and walked with Gwaine to Arthur's chambers.

Gwaine waited in the corridor in case Merlin needed help. Merlin sat the tray on the table, grabbed a pillow and yelled, "Arthur, wake up!" before throwing the pillow at his head.

Arthur sat up and looked at Merlin, grinning like an idiot. Merlin didn't wait around he bolted through the door and down the corridor with Gwaine following.

"Merlin! What happened? Where are you going?"

"Nothing happened. I just want to get as far away from him as possible. As for where I'm going, we are going to visit Gwen."

Merlin turned the corner heading for the room Gwen was staying in temporarily when he saw her emerge in a beautiful powder blue dress.

"Feeling better?" Merlin asked.

"Much better!" she said happily. "I see you took my advice and asked Gwaine to protect you."

"He came to me last night after Arthur attacked him in his sleep," Gwaine told her.

"He did what?" Gwen asked, confused.

"I was sleeping last night and Arthur got into my bed and kissed me. Gaius tricked him into drinking a sleeping draught and I went to get Gwaine to take Arthur back to his chambers."

"Its getting worse!" Gwen sighed.

"Yes. It really is. At least his action are. The things he says haven't changed. Like when he said he wanted me for breakfast and then he wanted my in the stocks, in his room, so we could have 'alone time.' I don't even want to know what he was thinking."

"Well, mate, I think-" Gwaine started. Merlin held up a hand to stop him.

"I said I didn't want to know."

"Anyway," Gwen said, "just make sure Gwaine stays with you. I'm going to go have a word with Arthur right now."

"Gwen, I don't think that is necessary. Here he comes," Merlin said nodding behind her. She turned to see Arthur walking down the corridor with a smile on his face. He looked as though he had dressed in a hurry.

Gwen and Gwaine both moved to block his path to Merlin and Gwen yelled, "Arthur Pendragon, what on earth are you doing?"

"Trying to have some alone time with Merlin. Its quite hard because he keeps running."

"For good reason, princess," Gwaine snapped.

"I'm the king, you can't speak to me like that."

"On the contrary, he can, Arthur," Gwen said. "I give him permission. You are not in your right state of mind so I am in charge for the time being."

"Gwen," Merlin whispered, "remember that time he was under that spell and in love with Lady Vivian? You kissed him because you were his true love and he returned to normal. Maybe that will happen this time."

She nodded and slowly moved toward Arthur. "Now, Arthur, you know Merlin is not going to want you when you keep doing idiotic things that scare him away."

"I guess you have a-" he was interrupted when Gwen kissed him on the mouth. His eyes bulged in surprise and after what seemed like an eternity, Gwen pulled away looking hopeful. "What do you think you're doing? You may be my wife, but the only person allowed to do that is Merlin!"

"Not the same spell then," Merlin sighed.

"We'll resume this after I have seen to the meeting with the knights, Merlin," Arthur said with a wink and he strode off the direction he came. "I expect to see you all there within the hour!"

"How many different love spells can there be?" Gwen asked after Arthur disappeared.

"No idea. Gaius is still looking though. He has a large book about them that Uther let him keep. From the size of the book, I guess there are quite a few."

"Who did this?" Gwaine asked.

"My first guess would be Morgana. She tried her best to prevent Arthur and Gwen from getting married. She failed to stop it, so I think she might be trying to end it."

"She is really stupid if she thinks I will leave Arthur for loving someone else especially when he is obviously under a spell."

"That is true," Merlin said. "Gwen, don't tell anyone. Like I told Gwaine, you know how some people are. If they find out Arthur is under a spell and has fallen in love with me they might assume I did it and try to talk him into executing me. I don't want him to have to go through hearing that."


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, they entered the council chambers. Gwen took her seat next to Arthur. Gwaine and Merlin found Gaius and walked over to him. Gaius and Merlin were both permitted to attend these meetings.

"Found anything yet?" Gwaine asked him.

"No. Although remember when Arthur was under that spell to love Vivian?"

"Tried it, Gaius. Didn't work. After Gwen broke the kiss, he asked her what she was doing and said I was the only one allowed to do that to him."

"I need to find something fast before he does something stupid."

"Maybe it will wear off," Gwaine suggested.

Arthur stood up and didn't look at Merlin once. That's hopeful! Merlin thought..

"Before we begin, I would like to say something important." He turned to look at Merlin with a normal expression on his face. "Merlin, please come here."

Merlin looked at Gaius and Gwaine and then at Gwen. They looked surprised and hopeful that it had worn off. Merlin slowly approached Arthur.

"Y-yes, Sire?"

"Merlin, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour these last few days. It was atrocious. Will you accept my apology?"

"Yes. But, it wasn't really your fault. You were under-" he was cut off as Arthur kissed him.. again.

The knights gasped. Gwen leaped to her feet. Merlin tried to pull away but Arthur has a firm grip on him. Gwaine sprang from the Gaius' side and attempted to wrestle Merlin from the king's grasp.

When Gwaine finally managed to get Merlin away from Arthur, Gwen yelled at him. When he turned to look at her, she did something completely out of character. She slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Gwen! I don't think you're going to be able to slap the spell out of him."

"Sorry," she said, ashamed of her behaviour.

"Here, Sire. This will help with the pain. Then I'll take you back to your chambers," Merlin said.

"Will you come with me?" Arthur grinned.

"Certainly, but you have to take this first."

He took the vial and drank the blue liquid. Within seconds he closed his eyes and fell back into his seat at the head of the table.

"Gaius! Please go find a cure," Merlin shouted. Gaius nodded and ran from the room at quite a fast pace for someone his age.

"Gwen," Elyan asked, "What exactly is going on?"

"Arthur is under a love spell. It has caused him to fall in love with Merlin," Gwen answered.

"My lady," Leon said bowing to her, "we should've been informed of a sorcerer's presence before now."

"I didn't say anything because we already know who it was and we didn't want the blame to be falsely placed on Merlin. I know how that feels. I was accused of doing this same thing to Arthur once and I was nearly executed for it by Uther. I'm not allowing people to accuse my friend of the same thing."

"I would never have thought Merlin did it, my lady. But who is the sorcerer responsible?" Leon asked.

"I know no one in this room would accuse Merlin, I mean some of the council members. As for who did it, we think it was Morgana. No need to worry, she has not been here. It was done over a distance, that is certain. Gaius is working on finding a solution."

"In the meantime, I propose we all take it in shifts to protect Merlin," Gwaine said. "I've been doing it by myself, but help would be welcome."

"I'll take the king back to his chambers," Percival said standing. "Divide up the shifts while I'm gone." He lifted Arthur over his shoulder and left the room.

"Merlin needs to be protected at night as well. Last night, Arthur climbed into his bed and kissed him," Gwaine said and Merlin nodded.

"I hope Gaius finds a cure soon," Leon said. "The king's behaviour is absurd. We can't let him out of the castle while he is in this infatuated state."

"I think I will go find Gaius and help him search," Gwen said. "I'm sure help would be welcomed. Be sure to divide up the shifts."

In the end, Percival returned and took the shift from dawn to midday. Gwaine had midday to dusk, Elyan had dusk to midnight and Leon took midnight to dawn. Roughly six hour shifts for each.

Gaius continued searching over the next few days. Gwen helped him during her free time. Merlin was chaperoned around by Percival in the morning, Gwaine in the afternoon, and Elyan in the evenings. Gaius set up an extra cot in Merlin's room. Elyan stayed there until his shift ended at midnight and then Leon came in the stayed the rest of the night. Arthur made every attempted to get to Merlin.

In the end, Gaius found no solution that would work. He told no one but Merlin.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, but I can't find anything. There is only one hope," he told Merlin.

"The Great Dragon?" he asked. Gaius nodded. "Only if you come with me to meet him. You may be able to tell him something useful."

That night Gaius sent Elyan to make sure Arthur didn't attempt for follow Merlin anywhere. He told him that he might be able to find a book with the correct information in the vaults. He and Merlin sneaked out of the secret passage through the dungeons on the west side of the castle and made their way to the meadow.

"What has happened, Merlin?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Someone, we're assuming Morgana, put a love spell on Arthur in an attempt to ruin his marriage," Merlin told him. Gaius stood by Merlin silently.

"Who is the poor soul he is after this time?"

"Me," Merlin mumbled. Kilgharrah burst out laughing. "Its not funny!"

"No, no, of course it isn't," he said after he calmed himself. "Why is it you need my help?"

Merlin looked to Gaius and he spoke, "I have searched restlessly for some way to end the spell. It is showing no sign of wearing off."

"Indeed. Is there anything that shows he is under a spell? Besides his infatuation with the young warlock, of course."

"His pupils are dilated and the whites of his eyes have a pink tinge to them. Almost as if he hasn't been sleeping, but they aren't quite bloodshot."

"That sounds like a powerful love spell that hasn't been used in years. Very few know of its existence. It has two effects, depending on the circumstances."

"What are they?"

"If the victim sees his or her true love, the love will turn to hatred. Had Arthur seen his wife first after being affected, he would've hated her. If the victim sees someone he or she does not love, they fall in love with that person and forget the other person they love."

"How do you get rid of it?" Merlin asked.

"You give the victim what he or she wants. If he had begun to hate his wife, the spell would only have ended when she left him. With you, you will have to give him what he wants, what ever that may be."

"Please tell me you are joking!" Merlin yelled.

"I am not. What exactly does Arthur want?"

When Merlin couldn't bring himself to say it, Gaius said it for him. Kilgharrah bowed his head as though he felt bad for Merlin. Merlin knew better. He knew the dragon was probably relishing in Merlin's predicament.

Merlin was silent for the rest of the trip back to the castle. Gaius told Elyan that they found a solution and they would meet in the morning for the others to hear. Merlin did not sleep that night.

"So how do we fix this mess?" Gwaine asked when they met the next morning. Arthur had been slipped another sleeping draught so he couldn't interrupt.

"See, this is quite a delicate situation," Gaius said.

"Why? Is there some kind of potion and you don't have the ingredients? We can go find them for you, Gaius," Leon said.

"No. There is no potion. Its just that-," he stopped, not able to find his words. Merlin sat staring at the wall not paying any attention to this conversation.

"Its what?" Gwen asked, concerned. Gaius' eyes flickered to Merlin and Percival made the connection but said nothing.

"Well, you see, it has to do with Merlin," Gaius tried explaining.

"Are you trying to say Merlin cast the spell on Arthur?" Leon asked. "Because I don't believe it."

"No! That is not what I'm say," Gaius said. "Merlin has to give in and do what Arthur wants."

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked.

"In other words, Merlin will have to engage in coitus with the king."

Gwen bought her hand up to her mouth and gasped. Percival looked at his lap, having already made the connection. Elyan's eyes almost popped out of his head and Leon jumped up and shouted, "What?!"

"What does that mean?" Gwaine asked, genuinely confused. Percival leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Oh."

"There is no way I'm getting out of this, is there?" Merlin asked softly, speaking for the first time.

"I wish there was another way," Gaius said. "But there isn't."

"Its all right, Merlin," Gwaine said. "Look at the upside, in a few years you can look back at this and laugh. I'm sure Gwen can give you some pointers."

Everyone glared at Gwaine for that last comment.

"I wish to speak with Merlin privately," Gwen said, standing up. "Excuse us."

Merlin followed her out into the corridor. They looked to be sure they were alone and then Merlin said, "Please don't give me any 'pointers' Gwen. I don't want to talk about this anymore than I have to."

"I wasn't planning on doing that, Merlin. I just wanted to tell you not to expect things to be awkward when this is over. I'm sure Arthur will understand why it had to be done. As for me, this will change nothing. I know this is not your fault. I do not take pleasure in knowing that my husband has to do this with another, but I do not blame you at all. Please don't feel like I do."

"Thank you, Gwen. I want to be alone right now. Can you tell the others to never speak of this again after today? I think it has to be tonight. The sooner this is over, the better."

"Sure," she said, smiling. Gwen gave him a hug and went back to the others.

Merlin wandered outside of the castle. Before he knew it, he found himself on the battlements overlooking the town. He gazed out barely registering the people going about their daily lives.

After going for a walk through the lower town, Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers. It was nearing dusk. He found Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine, and Percival waiting for him. Elyan and Leon were guarding Arthur since he had woken up.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Gwaine asked him.

"No. But I want to get it over as soon as possible. If I don't do it tonight, I'll just be worrying about it longer."

"It can't be that bad," Percival said trying to make it seem better.

Gwen and Gaius just stayed silent because they didn't know what they could say.

"Just pretend its one of your past experiences," Gwaine whispered in his ear.

"I would, Gwaine, if I had any," Merlin snapped. He walked into his small bedroom and slammed the door shut. A few moments later they heard something hit a wall and clatter to the floor. After about ten minutes Merlin reemerged.

"What would happen if I just left Camelot and ran?" Merlin asked.

"The kingdom would be without a king because he would be consumed with thoughts of you and would do nothing but look for you," Gaius said.

"And I would never get my husband back," Gwen mumbled but then looked ashamed of saying that. "Oh, I'm sorry Merlin! I didn't mean it like that."

"No, its true Gwen. I have to do this."

Soon he said goodbye and made his journey to Arthur's chambers. He wasn't scared because there was nothing to be scared of. It was just Arthur. But he felt a sense of dread.

Elyan and Leon were waiting outside of Arthur's chambers. Leon untied a rope that had been tied around the door handles. Apparently Arthur had made an attempt to escape a few times. Elyan gave Merlin a pat on the back as he opened the door and entered.

Arthur was sitting in front of the fire gazing into the flames and didn't even realise Merlin entered. Merlin cleared his throat and Arthur looked at him with a bored look. As soon as he saw who it was he smiled and jumped to his feet.

As Arthur walked over to him, Merlin resisted the urge to use magic to throw Arthur out of the window. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was Freya as Arthur started kissing him. He was then aware of Arthur leading him to the bed. He would get through this.

The following morning, Merlin was vaguely aware of a shift on the bed and an arm being thrown over him. Then he heard a mumble of "Guinevere?" Arthur was waking up. Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur opened his. He blinked a few times. "Merlin?"

"Good morning, Sire," he said, sounding relieved.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" He took in Merlin's appearance. "And naked?"

"Well, you see, there is a completely logical explanation that I'd rather not explain until we are in the company of others."

"Others? What the hell happened last night? Why are others aware of this? Who knows about what happened?"

"Besides us? Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon. Get dress we'll go get them so you get an explanation. I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay?"

After pulling on some clothes, they made their way out into the corridor. Gwaine was waiting there for them.

"Can you get the others, Gwaine?" Merlin asked.

"No need, everyone is in Gaius' chambers waiting for you. They just sent me to wait and tell you."

Once they were in Gaius' chambers, Arthur blurted out, "will someone just tell me why I woke up with Merlin in my bed this morning? And naked?"

"Long story short, Arthur, you were under a spell," Gwen said. The others nodded. "I was ill, so Merlin woke you up a few mornings ago. You fell in love with him."

"I found out the only way to get rid of the spell was for Merlin to give you what you wanted, Sire," Gaius told him.

"And what was it that I wanted?" Arthur asked, liking this less and less.

"Coitus," Gaius said simply.

"What the hell does that mean?" Arthur had a feeling he already knew. Gwaine whispered in his ear. "WHAT? You mean I-. With Merlin?"

"Arthur, I think you have it made. At least you don't remember it. I'm stuck with those nightmarish memories forever."

"Oh, so it was that bad?" Arthur asked.

"I did not say that. I am neither confirming or denying anything," Merlin told him.

"We are the only people that know right?" Arthur asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. No one outside of this room finds out this ever happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone confirmed.

The person that had cast the spell was on her way to Camelot as they spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"How sure are you about Morgana being the cause of this?" Arthur asked.

"Almost completely," Merlin said. "Unless you offended someone that could've done this. I don't think a random sorcerer would choose this sort of attack. It seems to have some sort of meaning to it."

"I don't think I offended anyone," Arthur said.

"What about all of those beautiful women that your father tried to get you to marry?" Gwaine asked.

"Arthur, that seems possible," Gwen said. "I was a servant so our marriage could have angered one of them to the point of wanting some sort of revenge."

"That is all anyone wants around here," Merlin snorted. "Revenge. Always."

"Sire, why not continue the act this person obviously wants to see. Behave as though you hate your wife. Then invite each of the women Uther attempted to marry you off to and have Merlin watch them closely. How many women was it?" Gaius asked.

"Seven. But we can count out Princess Elena because we mutually agreed that it wouldn't work out. I remember receiving a message a few days ago saying that Lady Roseline was coming for a visit. She will arrive tomorrow and she was one of the ones my father wished for me to marry."

"When she arrives, I'll keep an eye on her," Merlin stated.

The following morning, Lady Roseline arrived. A plan was set for a midday feast. When she arrived, Roseline was greeted by Arthur. Guinevere's absence was immediately noted by Roseline.

"Where is your lovely wife, Queen Guinevere?" she asked.

"I am not certain. I'll see her soon enough at the midday feast in your honour, my lady."

Merlin observed Roseline's behaviour and it seemed perfectly normal. He sensed something odd about her, but if she was responsible, she was a very good actress.

When the feast arrived, the plan was for Arthur to make an announcement while Merlin watched Roseline. The feast started off normally. Merlin served Arthur and Gwen. They ignored one another the whole time. After the first course, Arthur stood for his announcement.

"I'm certain many of you have noticed the change between Queen Guinevere and myself. It has to be said that I just do not love her any longer. If I am to be completely honest, I can not stand the sight of her."

On cue, Gwen started crying and ran from the room. The guests began whispering at once. Merlin was watching Roseline during the time Arthur was speaking. While everyone else gasped and looked completely shocked, Roseline flashed a quick smile across her face before attempting to feign surprise.

Merlin caught Arthur's eye and indicated he was going after Gwen. He caught up with her near Arthur's chambers.

"That was great acting, Gwen," he laughed.

"Thank you," she smiled wiping away the tears. "The only trouble is once you start, its hard to stop! Do you think its her?"

"I believe so. When Arthur said he couldn't stand the sight of you, every gasped, but she was smiling. I am going to hide in her chambers and see if I can gather more evidence. Don't tell Arthur yet. I'll tell him what I find."

"All right. Be careful, Merlin. If she is responsible, that means she has magic and she could attack you."

"No need to worry," he smiled before running off.

Once he reached Roseline's chambers, Merlin cast a quick imperturbable spell upon the room in case he had to confront her. He was going to if she was responsible and he did not want anyone to hear him.

He hid behind the drapery in the corner and Roseline returned ten minutes later. Peaking around the drape, Merlin saw her let her hair down. She sat on the edge of her bed and started laughing.

"I knew that spell would work! No one has even noticed," she said to herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Merlin said stepping out from behind the drape.

"Get out of my chambers servant!"

"I think not. Firstly, I'm no mere servant. I am the king's personal servant. Secondly, I am King Arthur's unofficial adviser, even if he fails to realise this."

"What does that matter to me? If you don't leave now, I will be forced to kill you."

"I don't think you will. Do you not know who I am?"

"No, why should I know the name of a stupid serving boy?"

"Emrys. My name is Emrys." Her eyes widened. "I see you have heard of me. Of how I protect the king. Did you really think I wouldn't notice a spell on the king?"

"I-I," she stammered.

"The spell never even did what you wanted. He fell in love with someone else. That person was me. I'm not the sort of person for revenge, but you are going to pay for what you caused me to go through. Do you know what I had to do to remove that spell?"

"I never looked at the removal process!" she shouted.

"I had to, well, share a bed. With my king. My king, who also happens to be my best friend."

She began to laugh at him. "That is not my problem!" She raised her hand and said a spell. Her eyes turned gold and Merlin reacted quickly enough to conjure a shield to block her spell. It cause a small explosion.

"Only a matter of time before the guards arrive and I will say that you attacked me! You'll be executed for using magic and attacking nobility."

"Possibly. If only we could be heard. I placed an imperturbable spell on this room. No one can hear what we are saying or doing."

" _Folge min bebod_ ," Merlin shouted as Roseline raised her hand and attempted to use another spell. She was blasted off her feet and hit the wall behind her. She slid to the floor, unconscious.

"Now I can use a spell I've never used before," Merlin said to himself. " _ácweðan andettan_."

She was quite small, so Merlin was able to throw her over his shoulder and leave the room. He ran into Gwen again and she was shocked. Together they walked to the throne room. Gwen sent a servant to find Arthur and moments later he arrived with the knights and Gaius.

"Merlin, what the hell did you do? You were only supposed to see if she was responsible."

"Well, she is. At the feast, when you said you couldn't stand the sight of Gwen, she smiled. I hid in her chambers and waited for her to return. When she did, she started talking to herself and she was laughing saying she knew her spell would work. Then she tried to use a spell on me."

"Then how did you get out? How did she get knocked out anyway?"

"You see, that is the weird part," Merlin lied. "I'm not sure. I dived out of the way. My intention was to attempt to knock her out, seeing as I'm not as weak and useless as you all seem to believe. But she was already unconscious."

"It could be, Sire, that the spell she attempted to use on Merlin used up her energy and she passed out," Gaius said, aiding Merlin's lie.

"Well, I'm glad she didn't hurt you, Merlin. Don't ever do something that stupid again." When Merlin gave him a look, he said, "Thank you though, Merlin. You did a great job."

"How do we wake her up to question her?" Gwaine asked.

"I know," Gwen said. She stood up and walked over to the woman on the floor. She raised her hand and struck Roseline right across the face. Immediately she jumped up.

"Really, Gwen, what is it with you a slapping people lately?" Merlin asked. Gwen laughed.

"Lady Roseline, do you take responsibility for the spell cast upon me in an attempt to ruin my marriage and cause Camelot to fall?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Are you aware of what your actions caused?"

"Yes, Sire. Emrys told me," she said. Merlin's heart stopped and his stomach hit the floor. He and Gaius exchanged a look.

"Emrys. I've heard that before. Who is he?"

"He is your protector. Always saving you from danger."

Arthur seemed to have a sort of realisation written on his face, but he regained his composure and said, "I see. Well, enough about this Emrys. You are aware of the repercussions of attacking the King of Camelot?"

"Yes."

"Guards!" Arthur called. "Then you will be sent to the dungeons to await your execution tomorrow at dawn."

As the guards walked foward, Merlin used a quick sleeping spell so it seemed like Roseline passed out again. The guards carried her from the room.

"Now, we must find this Emrys person."

"Why, Sire? To execute him for sorcery?" asked Leon.

"No! To thank him. And I'd love to know how he has protected me without me knowing who he is."

"Maybe he will turn up if he knows you want to meet and thank him," Gwen suggested.

"I guess. Unless, of course, he is already here," Arthur said. "Anyway, I know how we all feel about executions but I feel this one is necessary." He stood up and walked over to Merlin. "Isn't that right, _Emrys_?" He clapped Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin grew as red as a tomato. He stammered, "I- what? Who?"

"Merlin, I am not an idiot. She said 'always protecting me.' You are always at my side. You have risked your life for mine so many times. I know you were lying and Gaius lied for you just now. Its not that hard to put it together."

"I guess this experience did do some good after all," Merlin said after he recovered from the shock.

"How so? You mean because you were able to go to bed with someone?" Arthur joked. Gwen gasped. Gaius gaped. The knights suffered from silent chuckles.

"No. That was over the line. It would take you to ruin a good moment and now I guess you'll have to be punished."

"Wh-," Arthur began as Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he was silenced. He clutched his throat and continued to mouth words.

"There. An hour without saying something stupid will be suitable enough."

Arthur mouthed, "MERLIN!" And everyone started laughing uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second spell Merlin uses is a truth spell.
> 
> The idea for an Imperturbable spell came from Harry Potter.


End file.
